lux_painfandomcom-20200213-history
Shinen
Shinen, or ETHER, is the term used in the game to refer to the memories and feeling of a living being. Σ users can see and turn them into visual images. Also, worms carry them in. Clasification Shinen clasify depending on where they are found. * Residual Shinen, or ZONE ETHER, is the result of a feeling or memory being too deep, that it stays in an area for awhile. But death thoughts linger for a long time. * Primary Shinen, or PRIMARY-SPACE, refers to the deep subconscious world, or the shinen that reside within the old memories and trauma hidden deep in the mind. These are the ones that Silent infects in order to eat away the mind. List of Shinen Residual Shinen Prologue: Pandora * Black Urges - A Shinen made of death and hate. There's a clear feeling of joy within the malice. **Owner: A twisted animal killer & his animal victims ** Thoughts: Die; Help me; You're all trash!; Ouch; Hehehe Funny; I don't wanna die; Stop Help; This is fun; What's wrong?; Can't I break things?; Help me ** Location: Yuhigaoka House #6 * Filthy World - A shinen that clings to death and carries the hatred of the abandoned. ** Owner: A suicide victim ** Thoughts: I sink down; Filthy world; Nothing but pain; Sinking like sleep; Death; Death is Beautiful; Let's die at twilight; Pale, quiet world; Everyone is equal ** Location: Yuhigaoka House #6 * Little Voice - The Shinen of a woeful scream. it's running away from an approaching fear. ** Owner: A killed animal ** Thoughts: Cut of my hands; That one died; I'm next; Break my legs; Stab me; So much blood; No Stop; Scared Scared; Help me Please; Why Why; Help; Died; Cutting me; Stabbing me; Please don't do that ** Location: Yuhigaoka House - Apartment #207 * I Am God - A wildly distorted and black Shinen. It is not of a decent spirit. ** Owner: A twisted animal killer ** Thoughts: Die; I am God; This is fun; You're my toys; What's this; the cut is rotting; They bit me there; I'll do anything; Why is it me; it hurts; Someone help me; I can't see; Damn! Damn! Damn!; I can't breathe ** Location: Yuhigaoka House - Apartment #207 ** Extra: It showed the owner died 2 weeks ago Episode 1: Mystery * Suicide Spot - A Shinen in the terminal room. It's small and appears when emotions change. ** Owner: Shinji Naruse ** Thoughts: Hm? Someone here?; Mail?; From who?; Let's see; Letters; Numbers; Code?; What's this mean...; Looks fun...; What is it?; Something deep?; Where from?; Save the address... ** Location: Kisaragi School - PC Room ** Extra: This Shinen is based on the owner's reaction to the email sent by a suicide victim * Colors Fade - A small Shinen stuck to a picture in the corner. A distorted object comes and goes. ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Time goes by; It won't get out of my head; Endless sorrow & light; Those eyes that shine ever so brightly; All loses its color; My arm; My eyes; This isn't art; Everything should just break down to oblivion; If you only see lies; All should disappear ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room ** Extra: Despite being a Residual Shinen & belong to Arthur, it is to be 'imprinted' into Yayoi, since she was around at the time this shinen was removed & she was connected to Arthur Primary Shinen Prologue: Pandora *Strange Boy - An extremely superficial Shinen felt temporarily by the boy in front of you ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: What A Strange Young Boy.; What do you want?; You think I'm strange; Were you watching me?; I don't care; I care about nothing; My heart is empty ** Location: Rainbow Hill ** Extra: This shinen is based on the owner's reaction in his first meeting with Atsuki Saijo * That Girl - A Shinen filled with sadness and nostalgia that won't let go of a boy's mind. ** Owner: Arthur Mays ** Thoughts: Twilight; Shines for a moment; Where is she; Sparkling eyes; Won't leave my head; Hurts more than death; Endless sorrow; Disappear in darkness; Where is she ** Location: Rainbow Hill ** Extra: This shinen is based on the owner's memories & feelings for Li'l Episode 1: Mystery * Seems Kind - Yayoi Kamishiro's first impression of Atsuki. She felt he was a kind person. ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Seems so kind, Like Arthur; Such pretty eyes; Join the art club?; Should I ask him?; it's embarrassing; Last night's incident; I'm a little sleepy; What if Name were to get hurt?; Forget it, just paint ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room ** Extra: This shinen is based on the owner's impression of Atsuki during their first meeting * People - A Shinen created from combinating "Colors Fade" & "Seems Kind"" ** Owner: Yayoi Kamishiro ** Thoughts: Arthur has changed; Suddenly snaps; Strange lately; Totally changed; Maybe a woman?; A girl who came; A red-haired student; Totally changed; Artists are sensitive; Nobody knows; But; He totally changed ** Location: Kisaragi School - Art Room